bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Britney Haynes
|nickname= |Season2=14 |Place2=8th |Votes2=4 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= Team Touché Silent Six The Quack Pack |Loyalties2= Ian Terry Shane Meaney |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=1 (Week 7) |Vetos2=0 |Days2=55 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=4th |Votes=1 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=1 (Week 7) |Nominations=3 (Week 2, Day 55 & Week 9) |Vetos=3 (Weeks 2, 4 & 5) |Days=68 |OtherPrizes=$10,000 $25,000 (Fan Favorite Award) |Currently1= Jury Member }} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Britney was known for her close friendships with Monet Stunson, Lane Elenburg and Ragan Fox and for her rivalry with Rachel and Brendon. She became the last woman standing in the final seven and placed 4th overall. She exited the game as the last casualty of the Brigade alliance, who secretly controlled the entire game. After securing Britney's eviction, the alliance revealed itself to a shocked Britney in one of the show's most notorious moments. Britney later returned for Big Brother 14 determined to prove herself after having been badly burned at the end of her first season. Britney began the game as one of the four coaches, alongside Janelle Pierzina, Dan Gheesling, and Mike "Boogie" Malin, each responsible for coaching three new players with the hopes of winning the $100,000 prize for the coach whose player won the game. Britney lost two of her three players in the second week, one due to an expulsion. In week four, a twist permanently sent the coaches into the game as players, and Britney quickly became one of the five members of the strong Quack Pack alliance. In week seven, after a shocking turn of events, Britney was backdoored out of the game, placing 8th and falling victim to another blindside. Britney is known for her snarky sense of humor and quick wit. She garnered widespread attention and praise for her hilarious Diary Room commentary, with one of her comments even making the Emmys. Her natural ability to make everyone laugh helped her become a fan favorite and one of the most beloved players of all time. She is also highly intelligent, well-spoken and considered one of the show's greatest social players. 'Biography' Britney Elizabeth Haynes, (born August 23, 1987), is a pharmaceutical sales representative from Huntington, Arkansas. She graduated from the University of Arkansas with degrees in Communication and Spanish. Before being cast for Big Brother 12, Britney was a semi-finalist for the 2004 Miss Teen Arkansas beauty pageant and worked as a hotel sales manager. After Big Brother 12, Britney reconciled with her high school sweetheart Nathan "Ryan" Godwin. They married in May of 2012. Britney returned for Big Brother 14 that summer. She and her husband currently reside in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On July 13, 2013, Britney gave birth to a baby girl, Tilly Elizabeth. On September 1, 2013, Tilly was diagnosed with cancer. On January 15, 2015, Britney gave birth to her second child, a baby girl, Minnie Elizabeth. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *In Big Brother 12, she was the last houseguest remaining that was not a "real" member of The Brigade. She was also the last female houseguest standing. *In Big Brother 12, Britney tied with Brendon Villegas in having the second most competition wins with four wins, only behind Hayden Moss's five competition wins. *In Big Brother 12, she was the only female to win the Power of Veto, which she won three times. * In a list published months after the Big Brother 14 finale, Runner-up and Big Brother 10 winner, Dan Gheesling, rated Britney as the most dangerous player in the house. *Britney was the only Coach in the Big Brother 14 jury, as Janelle and Boogie were evicted before the jury phase while Dan was a finalist. *She made a guest appearance on Big Brother 15 via Video Message in the second week to introduce the Power of Veto competition, which was based on her pregnancy. * In 2014 Britney won 2 Awards in Reality-show.eu event Reality Awards. * When asked by host Julie Chen if she would play the game a third time, Britney replied, "Never say never." ** In an interview with Jeff Shroeder, she changed her statement due to having her kids. ---- Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:4th Place Category:Big Brother 12 Jury Members Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Season 14 House Guests Category:Coaches Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Youngest House Guests Category:Team Touche Category:The Quack Pack Category:Silent Six Category:8th Place Category:Big Brother 14 Jury Members Category:Immunity Winners Category:2 Timer Category:Evicted Category:Southern House Guests Category:Shackles Category:Females Category:Team Britney Category:Sole Vote Evicted Category:From Arkansas Category:America's Favorite Houseguest